True Love Can't Be Hidden
by Riddle's Parseltongue Princess
Summary: Dean Winchester is on the football team he's Mr Popular he has loads of friends and a beautiful girlfriend. Castiel Novak is the complete opposite. What will happen when these polar opposites collide. This fic is on wattpad same title written by Yasmin Thompson
1. Chapter 1

Castiel POV.

I walked to my locker, after the bell rang I, quickly walked out of the classroom, I hoping that Sam would meet me there. I was on my way to, my next lesson. So I wouldn't be late. But Sam didn't meet me there, I went my locker because I needed my books. I seen Sam walking towards me, he was quite far away. He was walking slowly, because obviously he didn't want to go to his next class. I closed my locker door. I seen, Luke, Michael , Lisa, Zach. I said" what do you want now"? Lisa said" I was hoping little more welcoming when we see you". They all started laughing, Lisa said" Luke, Mikey ,Zack. Do what you have to do. NOW"!

Luke, Zach and Michael, started punching me. Then I fell to the floor, Luke, Zach and Michael started kicking, me in the side Sam seen and came running and shouting" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DONIN'"? Luke, Zach and Michael stopped kicking and punching me . Sam seen my face, I , was crying, had a bloody nose. And had really bad ribs.

Luke said" Sammy boy why did you ruin my fun"? Sam said" why... Why... Are you really asking that question... And you Lisa, you of all people... You all have to bully my friend what would, Dean say about this"? Luke grabbed Sam, and pinned him to a wall. And said" Your not going to tell him are you"?

Lisa turned and seen Dean, Lisa said quietly" Dean is here"! Zack grabbed, Castiel. And took him somewhere else, and then came back in five minutes. Dean walked over and said" what is going on over here. Luke, Zach and Mikey. Why aren't you in, practice"?

I went to his lesson and his teacher Mr. Shurley, said" Mr Novak, why are you so late"? I , tried to hide his face, from the punching. And the kicking. Mr. Shurley, shouted" MR NOVAK LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU PLEASE"! I slowly, turned his head. Mr. Shurley said" go to the nurse's room now please Mr. Novak and I will talk to you later".

Iwalked out and to the nurse's office, the nurse said" Mr. Novak can I ask you a question please"? I said" Mrs. McLoyd, you can call me Castiel, and yes you can ask me a question". Mrs. McLoyd said" who did this to you Castiel"? I said" erm... Erm... Erm... Erm... I can't say sorry Mrs. McLoyd.

I got home, I wanted to tell my mum or my dad but I... I couldn't because if I did, then they do what they did again. I walked in trying to hide my face after the accident, my mum came towards, me and said" Castiel, Castiel, let look at your face. What happened to your beautiful face Castiel"? I said lying through my own teeth" I fell in P. E but I'm okay i promise",

My dad walked into the, kitchen not even, seeing my face. Like why would he. He is always is doing something that is related to work. He wouldn't care that I'm getting bullied, like why would he? I'm not what he wants me to be. Yeah a nerd. Why should I , I deserve to make my own, choices. But I'm not. It's not a free world where I live.

I went upstairs, Sam rang, me and said' Hey Cas are you okay, after what happened'? I said' yeah I'm fine thanks for doing that... You know standing to them guys'. Sam said' it's fine don't need to thank me it was just, them guys".

I woke up, with the radio playing in the, kitchen, and my mum singing. I got up and starting to pick out my clothes, for school. I didn't want to go. Today, bit can you blame me really, but I have to go I have no other choices.

I walked into School watching my mum drive away, waving. Luke, Zach, Michael and Lisa, came over to me and Lisa said" was that your mummy driven' away, oh don't cry, Castiel. You'll be fine at school. Luke and Zach started punching me Lisa said " stop Dean stop".

The bell went for, lunch time. Sam and I were, walking on the field. Dean through the ball accidentally at me, I fell on the floor. Dean came running towards me. I stopped breathing for a couple, of seconds. Has he healed his hand out to help me up off the floor, Dean said" Hey I'm so sorry dude, are you okay"? I grabbed his hand and said" yeah thank you, I'm fine thanks". I was sure that me and him connect, and I think there were sparks in my eyes...

I looked into his eyes, he smiled at me and said" I'd better get to practice, I'll see you round I guess". I said" yeah sure". Dean took a few steps and turned back round towards me and said" Hey what's your name"? " my name... Its... Its... Castiel Novak". I said stuttering, " I'm Dean Winchester, can I have your number"? Dean said" confidently, " Yeah sure". A couple of minutes later he took my phone. " What are you doing"? I said laughing. " Hey can I call you Cas"? " Sure". " you can call me Dean or De, Which ever you, like the most".

Dean handed my phone back to me, me and Sam walked away. The bell rang, for period five, as I was walking to my lesson I bumped into, Dean, Dean said" hey Cas fancy seeing you comin' through here". I laughed and said" Yeah well my lesson is up here". I felt nervous, " How about you come and watch me doin' practice after school today"? He said, smiling. " I'd love to, but I'm really busy tonight sorry De". As I was walking, away Dean grabbed, my hand and pulled me back.

" how about you, take me to your house to night"? He said, smiling and staring me straight into my eyes, " yeah sure why not. It wouldn't kill my mother, to make a little more food,"- " for a friend".

I said" sorry I have to go to my lesson now"- " meet me here". I nodded my head, I turned away smiling.

After the lesson and last lesson me and Dean met at the toilets, we walked out of the school gates, my mum said" Castiel, who's your friend"?

" Mum this is..."- " Dean Winchester". I leaned over to Dean And said" Thank you", I seen a grin on Dean's face grow. My dad came down, and said" Hey Castiel how was school,"? I said" alright how was work"? My dad just walked away, from the kitchen. " Mum my and Dean are going upstairs if that is okay with you"? " Are sure now Castiel,"? " yeah mum I'm fine I promise okay"?

Me and Dean went upstairs, my room was the attic, it's fun up here sometimes. Dean was walking around my room, looking at all my stuff.

I was just sitting on my bed thinking if what to say, " Erm... De... Do you want to... Erm"- " Do I want to what"? " Sit with me"? " sure why not eh".

Dean sat down beside me, I got up to press play on the DVD player, we were watching ' Bridge to Terabithia'. It was nearly the end of the movie, were Lesley died, I had tears in my eyes. I tried to turn away but Dean got my face and said" Are you Cas"? " Yeah I'm fine". I pulled away, trying not to make eye contact. But that did not work.

My mum upstairs, " Dean your mum is here with your stuff"? Dean looked confused, I went downstairs. " Mum what are you doing her"? He asked confusedly, " I thought that you ... Could stay here if its okay on your... Friends mother"? To me, Dean's mother looked a bit pissed off. She didn't look happy at all. Deans dad I think is was his dad saying" Hey Dean". Dean also looked pissed off. My mum said" yeah that's fine with us don't you this Castiel"? " Yeah its fine". I pulled Dean back, he took his stuff, from his mother, and came with me.

That night, My mum came up and said" Hey you boys okay"? " Yeah mum were fine". " I got your bed sorted Dean". Dean said" erm... Mrs Novak me and Cas were just talking about that... We were planning to sleep in the same, bed. Because it's a king size bed.".

, my mum walked out of the room.

Dean POV.

The first time I seen Cas was on the football Field, he was talking to my little brother Sammy, I through my Ball on purpose because, I wanted to, help him up. When I helped him up, his hands were so soft. I said I was sorry for knocking him down, on to the floor, he was very shy I could tell, by his face, he kept looking at the floor. I looked back before I ask if he had a phone because I didn't want them to see me talking to, Cas but why should I care, about what they think.

When I heard Cas sayin ' Do you want to come to mine after school today', He looked a bit nervous, I could feel that I was getting a bit hot. So I said" Yeah why not eh". It was good time to spend sometime with him I guess, I thought it would be good if me and Cas shared a bed.

The next day, Cas wasn't in bed, obviously it was a Friday so I got up and went and went down stairs, he was in a shirt and his boxers. I was in my boxers. " Hey De want anything to eat"? " Yeah sure why not eh"? " good... Are you okay De"? " Yeah I'm fine thanks".

An hour later, me and Cas went back upstairs. To get ready for school, I put anything I could, find on. So did Cas. Me and Cas got into, Mrs. Novak's car and dropped us off at school. Soon as I got out of the car, me and Cas went separate ways. He went with Sammy, and I went with, Lisa, Luke, Zach and , Mikey, we went onto the Football field. Lisa was obviously watching, she was always smiling, but she wasn't smiling, at me.

Luke POV.

I know she was smiling at me, because well, I don't know. But it wasn't that long ago, me and Lisa had sex. Yeah but she kept sleeping with, Dean, to cover it, it's killing me that I Can't tell Dean. Soon as it comes out he is gonna hate me. Its really awkward, around me and Lisa now. She won't tell me about anything, maybe she is pregnant (shit). I hope she isn't because, if she is I'm gonna have to make get an abortion.

But I think if we told, Dean then we could say it was a one night stand, and that we were pissed. Or something. But me and Dean, are best buds. Later on I ditched, the rest of practice and went to find Lisa, she was with her, 'sluty crew'! I said" Lisa we need to talk now"! I pulled her away, " Well did you do the...( I whispered) pregnancy test or not"? " yeah I did". " well come on then"! She said nearly crying" I'm pregnant"- " No you can't be tell me your jokin'"? " I'm sorry Luke". I let her go, and punched a wall. " God how am I gonna tell, Dean now"? Lisa turned to me and said" Your not gonna tell him are you, Luke"? " I have to, we have lied to him to much already"...

Lisa POV.

Luke is right isn't he, like we have to tell, Dean, but how am I going to that, just go up to and say' Yo babe I cheated on you with your best friend and we had sex and now I'm pregnant'. But I, don't know if Dean or Luke is the father. I don't, who is, the father is... Is this bad?

Luke POV.

After practice, Me, Zach, Mikey and Dean went to, the changing room. I didn't know how to tell him, So I went over to him and try to, him. " Hey Dean could tell you something"? Dean said" Sure going then"? " Erm... Lisa... Is... Pregnant and its mine"! I could think of anything. Dean looked pissed, and pinned, me up to a wall and started punching me in the face and shouted " HOW COULD YOU LUKE, YOU WERE MY MATE HOW WHY FUCKING DO THAT"?! I said" please Dean stop it"! Castiel came runnin' in and seen that Dean was punching the shit out of me. Castiel came up from behind Dean and pulled him off me. Castiel pinned Dean up, to a locker and said" De you have to stop this,"! Dean said" he got Lisa, pregnant". Castiel said" what"? Dean tried to get to me. But Castiel held him back. And shouted at Dean " DEAN STOP IT NOW"! Dean stopped. Dean said " sorry Cas"? I shouted " WHAT THE HELL, ' SORRY CAS' YOU WERE PUNCHING THE SHIT OUT OF ME"! " YOU KNOCKED UP MY GIRLFRIEND, AND GOT HER PREGNANT! What did you expect me to do"?

Lisa POV.

I was with the girls, all day and then this guy came up to the girls and whispered, something . the bell rang a minute, later I walked into the classroom and everyone started look at me weirdly. I smiled at Madison and she turned away and started talking and laughing to Meg and Ruby, and then she pointed at me while giggling, from across the room Azazal shouted "Hey Braedon if I knew you were giving away sex to Winchester's friends i would have became his friend a long time ago." then he and the rest of the class started laughing at me, I felt my eyes water up and I ran out of the classroom to the girls toilets, I expected Meg and Ruby to come after me but nobody came.

Third person POV

Back in the classroom Zach silently fumed over the fact that Lisa his one true loved had had sex with somebody.

Lisa POV.

I came out of the girls toilets, and everything was fading muffled, but I could hear voices of people laughing and talking. I could feel, tears rolling down my face slowly, I passed Meg and Ruby they looked away, in disappointment. With everyone talking and laughing, everything became more... clear on why they were saying that. They, that came up to Meg and Ruby, for... He was wearing, a jock jumper he must have heard Luke talking to Dean. I ran off to the males changing rooms, I heard Azael saying " Hey Whore, did you come in here to be knocked up again"? I seen Dean, I went up to him and said" Dean please we need to talk"? Dean, turned away from and looked at Luke, and turned back to me and said" look I've heard and I think your boyfriend Luke wants you" Dean walked away from me, and turned again and said" Don't come anywhere near me again okay". I went over to, Luke and said" how could you tell him like that"? Luke said" I told you before I had too I didn't have a choice"!


	2. Chapter 2

Zach POV.

When I first heard that Luke had got Lisa pregnant, I was upset, and disappointed. That she was pregnant, my heart broke I didn't think I could ever forgive her not now. I didn't think she could do this and think that no- one would gossip. I seen her, in the halls she looked really upset. I didn't know what to do, so I walked over to her and said" Hey Lisa I heard what happened"_ " That's what everyone is, always talking about"! I shouted" WELL MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A SLUT AND ALL THE TIME AND CHEATING ON DEAN WITH LUKE THEN MAYBE, EVERYONE WON'T TALK ABOUT IT ALL THE SO WELCOME TO HIGH SCHOOL WHORE. BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS ARE GOING TO BE "! " How could you Zach the one person that didn't hate me you had to come out with that didn't you"? " oh really you're gonna do the puppy face until I take it back, Well what I said is true if you weren't a slut people wouldn't be like this would then'NO'. okay welcome to the really world BITCH"! " how could you actually say that, Zach" she with tears in her eyes, " you what know Lisa I liked you since the day we first met but, I don't know how feel anymore.

Ruby POV.

Oh my god, I can't believe my best friend is pregnant With her BF's best mate. Like why Like Dean is like super hot , but not as hot as Sammy Winchester, like oh my god! but back to Lisa, like why would she do that?

But everyone know's it's Lisa Braeden, she is like a massive slut ...I mean she is a slut but I never thought she actually play unsafe. Like have you met the world she could have used, protection.

I seen Lisa walking down the hall with her bag on her shoulder, looking like nothing happened. I couldn't look at her, because she was making a mistake, and she was going to do something stupid.

I looked away and I had be one of the others making fun, of her and laughing at her and plus I had nothing else to apart from gossiping about her.

Meg POV.

What I think about Lisa and what she did to Dean, I don't think I could forgive her, not now not ever. She made fun of the group, she called our group ' The Slutty Crew' like for fuck sake. Why it's only Slutty, when is she is there because me and Ruby agree that as well.

I heard that Zach talked to that BITCH WHORE, she just ruined everything . When I first heard that Lisa was pregnant, I laughed because, she is a slut. But with Luke, I can't believe Luke got Lisa pregnant, that was so not right. Ruby said" oh my god look at Lisa"? It's just to funny. We all started to laugh.

Dean POV.

Lisa cheated on me with my mate like why?... She said it was a one night stand over the phone, but she made a fool out of me. When I was punching the shit out of Luke, I seen Cas he was trying to stop me, but I wanted to punch Luke more.

Cas said" hey Dean maybe you should come back to mine tonight, my mum could make you some food tonight"? " Sure why not eh". Me and Cas got into my car, Mrs. Novak wasn't in because she was at work and Mr. Novak was also at work, so we had the place to ourselves. Cas said" do you want a drink De"? " yes please Cas", I said hoping it wasn't water Cas came back through, with a bottle of Vodka. " Cas I never knew you drink Vodka"? I said smiling at him. Cas said smiling " Yeah why not eh I think we all need a drink at this stage".

An hour later:

Me and Cas got pissed, Cas ran upstairs with the bottle of Vodka. So I ran after him. I grabbed him. and pulled him down, we fell onto his bed, he landed on top of me. So I kissed him he pulled away and asked " Why... why did you do that"? " I thought you wanted that"? I said embarrassedly and confused.

He pulled away from me, Cas got up and started walking around the bedroom, so I pulled him back and started kissing, him.

2 hours later:

Me and Cas heard the front door close. Cas and I were rushing round the bedroom trying to find our clothes, and trying to hide the bottle of vodka where his mum wouldn't look. Cas started laughing, Cas and I found are clothes, Cas sat on his bed, looking at the floor again. " Cas what's up"? Cas said" There is something I need to tell you"? " what is it"? "do you remember when I had scars, on face"? Cas said upset, " Yeah what about it? ... Cas"? Cas said" Zach, Luke, Michael and Lisa were bulling me".

Castiel POV.

When I first De that Luke, Michael, Lisa and Zach were bullying me De was not happy . He ran out of the house and into, his car. He went to their houses they're all at but they all at Lisa's that didn't surprise me at all. Dean banged on the door, Lisa opened the door, and said" hey Dean"? Lisa, turned and seen me. Lisa said to Dean " What the hell is he doing here"? Dean said " so it's true then"? " Dean what the hell are you talking about"? She asked confusedly, " You don't like Cas Because You bullied him didn't you"? Lisa said "boys"! Zach,Michael, and Luke came out of the house and started hitting me and kicking me.

De got so pissed off with them beating me up, De shouted " LEAVE HIM ALONE NOW"! Lisa said " why what is he to you" De said " why do you care"? " so I can embarrass and plus want people to stop, spreading rumors about me", Lisa said laughing.


End file.
